


Possessive

by Jeni182



Series: His [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Jealous Neil Josten, Jealousy, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeni182/pseuds/Jeni182
Summary: Andrew decides to play with Neil when someone hits on him.





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I had a few requests for this story from Andrew's POV and I FINALLY managed to get it down! Hope you enjoy!

 

Andrew was in the gym lifting weights with Kevin spotting him when his phone buzzed with a text message. He finished his reps and put the weights down and checked his phone. It was from Neil

_‘I’m fucking bored come sit next to me.’_

Andrew let the warmth he felt furl in his stomach for just a moment before pushing it down and sending back a response that just said _‘ok’_. He stood and grabbed his bag and went to leave.

“Hey! You’re supposed to spot me next!” Kevin yelled to him as he was walking out the door. He lifted his middle finger in response, his back still turned to Kevin and left the gym. He was only slightly sweaty since he was only halfway through his workout, so he decided to skip the shower. Not like they could get in to too much while sitting in the library. Also, he looked damn good after lifting weights in the tank top he was wearing. He wasn’t an idiot.

Neil was there studying…something. Math probably? He wasn’t sure but it didn’t matter. He would go sit next to Neil because he had nothing better to do, he told himself. He was sick of Kevin’s mouth anyway.

Also, Neil was nice to look at when he was concentrating. He always stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, just a little. Andrew didn’t even think he was aware he was doing it and he did not want to draw attention to it because if Neil ever stopped that tiny tongue blep…well. The quality of Andrew’s life would never be the same.

He made it to the library and walked through the doors, immediately searching for Neil. As soon as he found him sitting with a stack of books and looking like he’d been running his fingers through his hair, a guy stepped in front of Andrew blocking his way. He looked up in annoyance. Really? Didn’t he know who Andrew was? It was like, the 3rd lesson freshmen learned when they came to PSU. Stay the fuck away from the Minyard with the armbands.

“Hey,” the guy said. “I’m Jason. I’m a transfer to the soccer team this year.”

Well that explained the lack of survival instinct. Andrew was confused. Why the fuck was this guy telling him this?

Jason shifted nervously from foot to foot at Andrew’s stare. He was too tall and had fake blonde hair slicked back in a greasy hair cut. “Ah, anyway. I’ve seen you around and…well I think you’re really hot. So…here’s my number if you ever want to hang out?” He held out a slip of paper to Andrew.

Andrew looked down at the paper, and then up at Neil. And almost laughed at the look on his face. He was _livid._ His face was flushed and Andrew could see his nostrils flaring from across the room. Oh, yes. That was Neil’s murder face for sure. Andrew willed his own face to go blank.

“Here,” he said gesturing to a nearby table. “Come sit over here and I’ll give you my number.”

Jason’s eyes went wide. He obviously wasn’t expecting that. He agreed eagerly and walked over to the table, sitting down in one of the chairs. Andrew followed and took the phone Jason offered him. He played with it for a minute before looking up at him.

“I’m so bad with technology. I still have a flip phone, if you can believe it,” Andrew said, pressing random buttons and pretending to enter his number into the phone. Jason tilted his head back and laughed too loud for it to be natural. Andrew flicked a look Neil’s way and raised and eyebrow at him.

 _‘What are you going to do, hm?’_ that eyebrow said.

He looked back to Jason who was grinning stupidly at him. He held the phone in one hand and leaned the other one on the table, moving in a way he knew would made his arm flex. Jason took the bait. Jocks always did. He eyed Andrew’s arm with a glazed look and bit his lower lip. Andrew had just handed him back his phone when he felt a wave of rage approach him. He looked up to see Neil, still red faced and fuming, stomping over to them.

Oh. Oh, this was going to be good.

Much to Andrew’s surprise, he marched right over, grabbed Andrew by the face and kissed him. Hard. It was quite a nice kiss, actually. Andrew decided he liked fucking with Neil very much.

He broke the kiss and looked to Jason.

“Andrew’s busy right now. Sorry.”

Andrew didn’t get a chance to see Jason’s reaction before Neil grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. Neil stopped a few feet away from the entrance and spun around to face Andrew.

“What the fuck was _that_?” Neil practically yelled. Oh, he was so mad. This was a very good day.

“What was what?” Andrew asked, feigning confusion. “Oh, you mean Jason? Nice guy.”

Neil was bright red all the way down his neck. He was breathing hard now, and Andrew thought he really might choke. There was a vein right below Neil’s eye that always stood out when he was really mad, and Andrew was delighted to see it make an appearance.

“Nice – what the fuck, Andrew? That guy gave you his number and you took it?! And you gave him your number back…” Neil’s shoulders slumped. He looked away from Andrew, out across campus at nothing. His breathing slowed down and his eyes dimmed. Andrew could see where this was going, and this was not what he intended.

Andrew grabbed Neil by the back of the neck and brought him close to force him to look. He knew Neil was an idiot. But for him to think Andrew could possibly want _that_ guy over him? That was insane, and Andrew had seen and done a lot of insane things in his life.

“Hey, I was fucking with you, you idiot. I didn’t give him my number. I played with his phone and handed it back to him. I couldn’t resist after seeing that ridiculous fucking look on your face.”

“What look?” Neil asked, all innocent eyes.

“That _‘I’m the butchers don and I’m plotting a murder’_ look.”

Neil winced slightly and Andrew almost regretted the words, but the wince was replaced with acceptance and Andrew knew had been contemplating the best place to hide a body before he stomped out of that library.

“So, you have no interest in DBP?” Neil asked, as he took a step away from Andrew. Andrew dropped his hand and watched Neil fold his arms over his chest. He was standing with his feet shoulder width apart, planted firm as if he was prepping for a fight. Or to run. But that was lost on Andrew as he processed Neil’s words.

“Who the fuck is DBP”

“DBP! Douche Bag Pompadour!” Neil said with all the seriousness he could muster, like Andrew was an idiot for not knowing the ridiculous nick name he had bestowed upon this guy in the 5 minutes Andrew was talking to him in the library. Douche Bag Pompadour? Really?

But, Andrew supposed, that guy really was a douche bag. With really bad hair. He stared at Neil and tried to beat down the smile that was threatening to break free. Neil did not deserve to be rewarded for his idiocy. But he didn’t quite manage to beat it down all the way, because as he stood there staring, Neil moved closer.

He leaned forward slowly into Andrew’s space, and he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth where Andrew knew that traitorous smile was lingering. Andrew’s breathing hitched and something warm and familiar curled up in his chest. Those lips were always a brand on his skin.

“I do not want DBP,” Andrew said when Neil pulled back. Why would he even have to say that? He lifted a hand to the side of Neil’s face and ran his thumb right under his eye. Right where the worst of the burns from Lola were. He looked Neil dead in the eye.

“You’re all the idiot I can handle.” He meant that to the depths of his being.

Neil leaned forward again, Andrew’s hand still on his face. He slid it around to cup the back of his neck again when Neil put his mouth right next to Andrew’s ear so they were cheek to cheek.

“Do you want me to show you what an idiot I can be?” he whispered. Andrew found it suddenly difficult to breath. He sucked in a breath and felt Neil smile against his cheek. When did he suddenly lose control of this situation? He wasn’t sure, but he was suddenly very interested in being alone with Neil in a dark room somewhere. Didn’t matter where, really.

He forced his face back to neutrality once Neil pulled back to look at him. He was grinning slightly, but his eyes were still a little unsure. Andrew rolled his eyes to hide how badly he wanted press Neil against the nearest wall and turned to walk away.

“Come on. I’ll buy you a coffee to soothe your fragile feelings.” It was a peace offering the only way Andrew knew how to make one. He wanted to have a bit of fun with Neil and it _was_ fun. But he couldn’t even fathom Neil thinking Andrew could possibly be interested in anyone else.

Neil grabbed his hand as he caught up with Andrew, and Andrew allowed the small bit of PDA. Neil was staking his claim and Andrew was okay with that.

He liked possessive Neil.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jtmann182)


End file.
